Elio Venezia - Commander of Aerlance
"Elio, second son of Lisel Salom, third son of the Venezia family, pledging his duty to the Crown. Laus coronam, lux et veritas. Our troops are at your command. " '' - Elio swearing loyalty to Queen Lirael, as the commander of the Blue Marquess' private army'' Origins Born to the Venezia family, an aristocratic family with loyalty to the Valerian Crown. The Venezia family is a House of the new nobility, one of a few which were only established in the aftermath of the Last Great War. Acacius Venezia, then a captain of the Valerian Royal Army, was given the title of aristocracy for loyal duty and victories in battle against Beastkin and Demonfolk forces. Besides the title of "Earl" that was conferred upon him, estate was also awarded to Acacius in the form of a small county in the Lake country of Lavilledeau. As a minor nobility of the countryside, the Venezia are allied and can be assemble as part of the Blue Marquess' private army. In the peerage ranks the Venezia rank as middling nobility, but some of noble families of hereditary peerage consider them to have bought their way into power. Elio Venezia Third son of the Venezia family, the second son to Acacius Venezia's first wife. Elio is a half-wildling born to his human father and Beastkin mother Lisel Salom. Although Lisel was Acacius' love and first wife, Acacius married again due to court pressure that a Lord of peerage could not be seen with a Beastkin wife. Lord Venezia tries to love both his wives equal, and does not practice favoritism amongst children, believing an individual's strength is all he needs to succeed. In terms of sucession Elio is second in line, behind his elder brother Ignatius and elder half-sister Maria. Elio is a commander in the Blue Marquess' private army Aerlance, following the military upbringing of his father. Appearance Elio has the typical half-wilding inheritance of the ears of his Beastkin parentage. He has the ears of a hare, that are covered with white fur. His coloring follows his Beastkin heritage, and sports platinum blonde hair and pale skin that is unlike the dark-skinned, brown haired coloring of his human father. Elio wears his hair long that falls to the nape in a fashion popular amongst aristocracy. His delicate features are contrasted by a sharp tongue, and an even sharper rapier that he wears at his hip. In fencing he is the favourite student of Lady Blue, whom he mastered his swordplay under. He wears a linen shirt with billowy sleeves that end in cuffs at the elbow. A silk vest in the maroon and rose colors of his house goes over the shirt, with the shirt ends tucked into his pants. Story Due to the expedition to the Miral Ruins, the Crown has called for elite forces to create a Royal Vanguard to protect the Queen and her company. Along with the best of the Valerian Royal Army, other nobles have contributed their best swordsmen from their private armies. Aerlance, the Blue Marquess' private army, has been assembled to join with the Valerian Royal Army. In the assembly of elite forces, Elio becomes acquainted with Kane, an awarded soldier of the Valerian Army who serves under the command of Sir Edmund. Although both are from different classes, as someone who has faced his own share of discrimination against his House and birth, Elio feels a stronger kinship to the loner Kane than the other noble sons in the assembled vanguard. Although the Army considers itself superior in rank compared to the allied troops, Elio respects that Kane interacts with him as an equal. While Elio remains reserved when speaking to Kane, both have an unspoken understanding that the other is not an enemy. The night before the Vanguard sets off, Elio finds himself exhausted and filled with self-doubt. A visit from a mentor reassures the student that the dawn will hold more promise than the night (Chapt 1 prequel). '- Chapter 1: Battle of Lightning Ridge -' The strategian of the Royal vanguard, Lord Zoah points out a hidden passage in the mountains located on a torn map that he has managed to obtain from his information network. Following the orders that have been given out, the Vanguard splits to scout for an entrance. As the commander of troops under Lady Blue, Elio leads his soldiers east into demonfolk territory. Their destination is Lightning Ridge on the edge of the mountain Spine - slowly they march towards a meeting with old archenemies. '- Chapter 2: Illusions in the Endless Night -'